1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical devices and methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to catheters, systems, kits, and methods for treating ischemia, such as intracerebral ischemia associated with stroke.
Hemodynamically significant restriction of arterial blood flow can lead to oxygen deprivation in tissue, referred to as ischemia, and can quickly lead to cell death and organ dysfunction. The brain is the organ most sensitive to ischemia, followed by the heart, the abdominal organs, and the extremities. The brain will usually not tolerate ischemia for very long without massive neuron death (stroke). When treating ischemic events in the brain, it is imperative to restore blood flow quickly and safely.
The most common causes of acute arterial ischemia in the cerebrovasculature are thrombosis and embolus. Thrombus usually forms at the site of a pre-existing atherosclerotic lesion and can cause an acute occlusion. Atherosclerosis can occur at any location within the arteries that deliver blood from the heart to the brain, but the most common locations of significant atherosclerosis are the cervical carotid artery at the carotid bifurcation, the proximal middle cerebral artery, and the vertebrobasilar arterial system. Clinically significant atherosclerosis also can occur in other intracerebral vessels.
Emboli are formed when previously stable thrombus or atheroma is released into the blood stream and becomes lodged in smaller blood vessels. Emboli can originate from atherosclerotic lesions and from within the cardiac chambers. They can cause acute obstructions of blood vessels, resulting in tissue hypoxia and neuron death. Further obstruction can also occur distally to the embolus due to secondary inflammatory responses and other reactions. Transient ischemic attacks (TIA's) occur with temporary and intermittent obstructions, allowing for neuron recovery. Stroke occurs with longer term obstruction to blood flow.
Traditional therapy of acute stroke has been limited to the delivery of supportive measures. Newer treatments for stroke attempt to relieve or bypass vessel occlusion before neuron death occurs. In the life threatening emergency of acute stroke, there is a time-limited window of opportunity for treatment after the onset of symptoms. After this treatment window has closed, there is minimal opportunity for recovery of neuronal function. Furthermore, restoring blood perfusion late in the therapeutic window can cause cerebral hemorrhage or edema and progression of symptoms, referred to as the "reperfusion syndrome." For this reason, recent emphasis has been placed on the early treatment of patients, usually within six hours of the onset of symptoms, and on relieving the obstruction emergently.
A number of techniques have been proposed which employ site-specific administration of thrombolytic drugs and/or mechanical means, laser or ultrasound energy sources to remove thrombus. Angioplasty, atherectomy and stent placement are employed to relieve atherosclerotic stenoses. These methods all require positioning catheter based devices at or near the site of the arterial obstruction. The primary objective is to restore blood flow as quickly as possible. Such devices, however, require significant time to position and use. There are also risks of damaging the obstructed artery, of dislodging and embolizing blood thrombus or atherosclerotic plaque, of inducing intracerebral hemorrhage or other serious complications. Directed thrombolysis using currently available catheters and guidewires often takes many hours to complete. While excellent technical results are feasible, many patients cannot tolerate the wait and their condition can deteriorate during the procedure. Surgical bypass does not work as well as standard medical therapy in preventing stroke recurrence and is only rarely performed.
New classes of "neuroprotectant" agents and "angiogenesis promoters" have been proposed. These drugs may extend the effective therapeutic window for stroke therapy and permit better long term outcomes. Their use, however, may require novel delivery systems and often require that the patient be stabilized and ischemia relieved in order to obtain a lasting clinical improvement.
For these reasons, it would be desirable to provide improved methods and apparatus for treating acute ischemic conditions, particularly stroke. It would be further desirable if such methods and apparatus were also useful for treating chronic ischemia in other portions of a patient's vasculature, including the coronary vasculature and the peripheral and mesenteric vasculature. The methods and apparatus should be capable of rapidly reestablishing blood flow at a rate sufficient to relieve ischemia distal to the occlusion, and would ideally (but not necessarily) be adaptable for use both in an emergency situation (i.e., outside the hospital) as well as within a hospital environment. The methods and apparatus should provide for control over the rate of blood flow and/or cessation of blood flow to the ischemic region in order to avoid reperfusion injury. In addition to relieving ischemia, the methods and devices of the present invention will preferably further provide access and support for performing other therapeutic interventions to treat the occlusion, including both drug interventions and mechanical interventions. Additionally, the methods and devices should be adaptable to use access routes of a type which are familiar to interventionalists so as to permit rapid and wide spread adoption. At least some of these objectives will be met by different aspects of the present invention.
2. Description of the Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,321 describes an emergency system for infusing an oxygenated medium into the cerebral vasculature in patients following a heart attack. Active perfusion through coronary angioplasty catheters is described in a number of patents and published applications, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,106,363; 5,158,540; 5,186,713; and 5,407,424; Canadian Patent 1,322,315; and WO 97/19713. The latter describes perfusion of an oxygenated medium through a guidewire. Perfusion and/or infusion catheters and systems are described in a number of patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,584,804; 5,090,960; 4,611,094; 4,666,426; 4,921,483; 5,643,228; 5,451,207; 5,425,723; 5,462,523; 5,531,715; 5,403,274; 5,184,627; 5,066,282; 4,850,969; 4,804,358; 4,468,216; and WO 92/20398. U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,960 describes a passive perfusion catheter having spaced-apart balloons and a suction tube for recirculating a thrombolytic agent.